A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Cat Fight
by celengdebu
Summary: Kenma tahu dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kuroo, baik di lapangan voli, maupun saat adu mulut di malam hari. Kuroo x Kenma.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Hairuichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini."

"Malas bawa kunci lagi?" Kenma bergumam datar tanpa beralih dari konsol _game_ , "Ibu bilang sebaiknya aku membeli satu selimut lagi karena Kuroo selalu menumpang tidur tiap paman dan bibi pergi."

Yang disindir hanya terkekeh santai, "Tidak mau berbagi?"

Kenma berkedik malas.

Kuroo melepas dasi seragamnya sambil menepi, sedang tak ingin iseng dengan menendang salah satu tungkai Kenma yang sedang tengkurap di lantai kamar, "Enak ya jadi kelas dua, tidak perlu belajar."

"Enak ya jadi kelas tiga, sebentar lagi enyah."

"Itu artinya kau tak akan bisa melihatku selama setahun lho?"

Berjengit sekilas, Kenma berpaling dari layar serta balas menatap teman kecilnya itu sembari menyipit, pun berusaha mengabaikan seringai tipis di sudut bibir Kuroo dan alis yang bergerak-gerak menunggu reaksi. Sejurus kemudian, bola matanya melipir ke arah permainan tanpa berkomentar.

"Merajuk?"

"Tidak juga."

Kuroo menghempaskan tubuh di sampingnya. Memakai singlet, celana training, bertelanjang kaki, kacamata menggantung di hidung. Tidak setiap saat Kenma bisa mendapati Kuroo memakainya selain jika pemuda itu sedang berniat menambah sedikit volume otak dengan menelaah bahan ujian. Tak butuh melihat karena merasa paham tiap sudut di kamarnya sendiri, Kenma menjulurkan sebelah tangan ke atas tempat tidur, menarik jatuh sebuah bantal, lalu melemparnya ke satu titik terdekat di kaki Kuroo. Alisnya bertaut fokus pada bentuk-bentuk di dalam layar, tak menunggu Kuroo merespon.

"Bantal hari ini hanya ada satu," tukas Kenma dingin, bunyi tekanan jari pada tombol-tombol di tangannya menggila, "Aku tak mau meminjamkan punyaku, masa bodoh kalau tidak bisa tidur."

Didengarnya pemuda itu meringis, "Betulan merajuk ya?"

"Kubilang tidak."

Tak benar-benar mendengarkan, Kuroo menggeser bantal tersebut ke sembarang arah, lalu bersandar di pintu lemari sambil tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, memperhatikan Kenma yang kian condong ke dekat layar seolah acuh bahwa jarak pandang sesempit itu akan membuat matanya lebih cepat lelah—mengulang nasehat Yaku. Tapi toh, Kuroo bukannya sengaja mengambil tempat di belakang pemuda itu demi berceramah panjang lebar mengenai kedisiplinan atau apapun. Kenyataan bahwa disiplin dan Kenma adalah dua hal yang mustahil disejajarkan sudah cukup membuat Kuroo mengambil langkah terbaik dari sekedar memberi wejangan, yakni menyeret Kenma tanpa banyak bicara. Karena meski bergelar otak dari Nekoma, sepertinya mesin di kepala Kenma menolak bekerja untuk hal-hal di luar voli.

"Kau akan tetap berlatih walau aku tak ada."

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya," Kenma menggerung, gagal melewati rintangan dan tokoh yang dikendalikan olehnya tergeletak tak berdaya di kaki monster. Tulisan besar tanda permainan tak bisa dilanjutkan terpampang memenuhi layar. Dibuangnya benda apapun yang tengah terpegang lalu menoleh gusar, rambut tersibak kasar, "Aku tak mau repot-repot bangun pagi di hari Minggu kalau tak ada yang mengantar. Cari saja pemain lain untuk menemani Lev memukul bola."

Kuroo kembali terkekeh.

"Aku serius."

"Terserah," poni Kuroo bergerak naik turun akibat tawa, "Terus saja meladeni ponselmu dan mesin aneh itu seharian, aku mau lihat seberapa lama kau bisa tahan berada di luar lapangan."

Sudut mata Kenma meruncing, andai diumpamakan dengan kucing belang dua yang sering dilihat Kuroo sepulang sekolah, mungkin dia bisa melihat sepasang telinga yang berdiri tersinggung beserta cakar yang ikut teracung dan desis kesal yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai sebuah kalimat ancaman, "Kuusir nih!"

"Mau berkelahi? Boleh, kemarilah," masih bersandar santai, sebelah lengan Kuroo terentang mengajak sementara tangan lainnya menepuk-nepuk paha, "Pus..."

Sebuah guling terlempar ke arahnya dan Kuroo berkelit sambil terbahak, ditunggunya hingga Kenma berhenti mengerenyit baru kemudian kembali menepuk pahanya dengan senyum yang lebih wajar, "Sini."

Menggerutu, Kenma merangkak menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, menendang konsol _game_ beserta sejumlah barang yang tercecer di lantai, kemudian mendarat di pangkuan Kuroo yang otomatis melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Hanya dalam keadaan seperti ini Kenma mampu mendapati Kuroo di bawah dagunya, bukan karena Kenma mulai enggan mendongak atau menolak menegakkan kepala untuk melihat Kuroo dengan lebih jelas, tapi sesekali, berada dalam posisi yang lebih tinggi membuat Kenma merasa dia juga punya kesempatan untuk mendominasi.

Kuroo, yang tak pernah gagal membaca raut wajah, balas menjentik hidungnya agar berhenti melamun, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," celetuk Kenma tanggap, menarik perlahan kacamata Kuroo, meletakkannya di atas karpet, lalu menangkup wajah pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangan. _Memang tidak jelek_ , batinnya mencoba memuji. Saat masih kelas satu, Kenma pernah iseng bertanya tentang mengapa Kuroo tak berniat mencari pacar padahal punya cukup banyak penggemar. Sambil terkekeh, yang bersangkutan berkelakar jika anak-anak perempuan di sekolah itu memilih mundur duluan karena tak tahan melihat rambutnya yang mencuat tinggi. Dan mengingat jawaban tersebut rasanya Kenma jadi ingin tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" gumam Kuroo heran. Tangannya terjulur meraih pipi Kenma, menyuruhnya menunduk, pucuk hidungnya disentuhkan perlahan, "Lapar? Kumintakan sesuatu pada ibumu ya?"

Kenma beringsut geli dan menggeleng, jari-jarinya memainkan rambut Kuroo yang tak pernah berhasil terlihat rapi. Ditekannya menyamping lalu mendengus begitu Kuroo berubah menjadi bapak-bapak kantoran berponi belah tengah. Tidak senang, dijambaknya menjadi dua bagian sama banyak lalu menata keduanya menjadi kuncir. Terakhir, dia menarik seluruh rambut Kuroo ke belakang serta menahannya menjadi ekor kuda, kali ini Kenma tampak senang dan membiarkan tangannya berada di tengkuk pemuda itu sampai Kuroo berbisik mengancam.

"Kalau sampai rontok, kucium lho."

Sedetik kemudian Kenma mencabut rambutnya dengan beringas.

Mengerang kesakitan, Kuroo reflek mencengkeram pinggang Kenma dan balas mendongak, taringnya menjulur keluar dibarengi alis yang menyatu seram, "Jadi kau memang minta dicium? Tak bisa pikirkan cara yang lebih lembut?"

Kedik acuh Kenma menerbitkan decak pelan. Gemas, telapak tangan Kuroo menyelinap ke belakang leher untuk menarik Kenma merapat. Dikecupnya bibir bawah pemuda itu, memagut sekilas, kemudian menjauh usai menjentik hidung Kenma. Keras.

"...sakit."

"Hukuman karena bandel."

Merengut tak terima, Kenma mengusap-usap bagian wajahnya yang dikasari, "Salah sendiri kenapa jahil."

"Jadi aku yang salah?"

"Selalu."

Kuroo menjentik hidungnya lagi, lebih pelan kali ini. Alih-alih ikut berlomba tentang siapa yang lebih cepat menyakiti bagian tubuh lawan bicara, Kenma memilih menelusuri bentuk bahu Kuroo yang kokoh. Ujung jari-jarinya bergerak naik turun menyisir dada bidang berbalut kain tipis dengan penuh minat bagai kucing yang tertarik pada mainan baru. Pun ikut diusapnya dada dan perut Kuroo seperti menyeka porselen, giginya berderit mendapati pemuda itu menggeliat pelan karena geli.

 _Setahun_ , ulangnya dalam hati. Sungguh tidak menarik.

"Aku akan pulang seminggu sekali," hidung di bawah dagunya beralih mengendus lekuk leher Kenma, "Berhenti menggelitik atau kubuat kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini."

Yang diancam hanya balas melengos, "Berani?"

"Mau coba?"

Membusungkan dada, Kenma mencoba mendorong pemuda tersebut mundur. Namun insting yang tajam membuat Kuroo berhasil menangkap lengannya sebelum telapak tangan Kenma berhasil mendarat. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat selagi Kenma mendesis, gigi berderit tak terima. Bukan saja voli, dalam hal seperti ini pun dia tak sanggup mengalahkan Kuroo. Sedikit lebih kuat saja, Kenma yakin dia bisa merobek singlet sialan itu, melucuti seluruh pakaian yang tersisa, mendesak Kuroo ke lantai dan memaksa kaptennya menyerah.

Sayangnya, dengan sederet gigi yang mulai menyusuri pergelangan dan sorot yang menatap dingin dari sisi jemarinya, Kenma tahu dia tak akan punya kesempatan. Matanya mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana bibir Kuroo kembali terbuka, memamerkan sepasang taring mengilap di tiap ujungnya, menjulurkan lidah berwarna merah muda, dan segera menyeka bekas gigitan di permukaan kulit Kenma.

"Kuroo."

"Kau pasti tertidur kalau menunggu sebentar lagi," cengir Kuroo menyembul selebar telinga, bibirnya dijilat penuh maksud seraya melepas pegangannya dari pinggang dan lengan Kenma, "Aku ingin mandi."

Gagal mencerna, Kenma memiringkan kepala dan mengerjap bodoh. Tungkainya bergeser dari pangkuan Kuroo begitu pemuda itu beranjak dari lantai dan menegakkan tubuh dengan jumawa. Sosoknya bergeming di hadapan Kenma yang berlutut sembari menengadah, mata berkedip kecewa.

"Kenapa masih di situ?"

"Eh?"

Mendongak heran, Kenma terkesiap saat Kuroo mendadak menarik lengan dan memaksanya berdiri. Raut jahil yang familiar terpampang jelas saat mereka berhadapan. Belum sempat mengajukan protes, Kuroo terlanjur membungkuk rendah, merengkuh lututnya, dan sedetik kemudian, Kenma menemukan dirinya tergotong di atas bahu pemuda itu.

Merasa tolol karena lambat bereaksi, Kenma spontan memberontak. Kakinya bergerak-gerak minta diturunkan, kukunya mencakar punggung. Pun, Kuroo tetap berjalan tenang menuju pintu lain di seberang ruangan.

"Turunkan aku!" sergah Kenma berang, menggeliat makin jadi, "Bukannya Kuroo bilang ingin mandi?!"

Yang ditanya balas bersenandung, telapak tangannya yang besar memukul pelan bokong Kenma yang langsung menjerit terkejut.

"Memang," Kuroo menyeringai makin lebar, "Tapi aku tak bilang ingin mandi sendirian."

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
